nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford Mustang Coupé (Gen. 1)
The Ford Mustang Coupé is a pony car built by Ford in 1965 and is the first generation in the Mustang line. Initial development of the Mustang began in 1962 with vice-president at Ford - Lee Iacocca - ordering Ford's vice-president of design - Eugene Bordinat - to create a new "small" car following inspiration from the 1962 Ford Mustang I concept car. Design proposals of the Mustang were created by Ford's internal design studio as well as design studios Lincoln-Mercury, and Advanced Design. The designers were given various criteria they had to meet: four bucket seats, a floor mounted shifter, weigh no more than 1,100 kilograms, must not exceed 4.5 metres in length, sell for less than $2,500, and have multiple trim options. The Lincoln-Mercury design was ultimately chosen. The Mustang was introduced five months before the start of the regular 1965 production year, although these models were referred to as 1964½ models, they were sold by Ford as 1965 models. Early models were manufactured alongside the Ford Falcon and Ford Mercury. Various elements were altered through the first generation Mustang's production from 1964 to 1973. The 1965 model featured alterations from the initial five month earlier models following a factory retooling in August, and was referred to as a "late 65's" trim. These models featured adjustable driver and passenger bucket seats, an AM radio, and a floor mounted shifter in a variety of colour options. The highest trim models, "K-code" VIN, were offered with a 289 cubic inch Windsor "HiPo" V8 producing 271 horsepower, and for an extra $276 could be upgraded with a GT package. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Mustang can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Mustang appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its appearance in game's reveal trailer, in which the car can be seen performing a wheelie. Stock It is a derelict car that can be built after finding all five of its parts. The rumour as to the location of its first part is unlocked upon completing the Tyler: Graveyard Shift questline in chapter 2 - Desert Winds. Upon all of its parts being found, it can be built into a drag, drift, off-road, race, or runner class car. Finding the parts for all derelicts will allow for it to be purchased from either the drag, drift, off-road, race, or runner class dealerships, and purchasing the Speedcross Story Bundle will allow it to be purchased from the speedcross dealership. |} Big Sister The Big Sister Mustang is based upon Big Sister's Mustang, and is unlocked upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. As a unique vehicle, it can not be altered with any visual customisation items, it can not have its paint and wrap modified, and can not be stance tuned. It can, however, be equipped with performance parts and vanity items. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Mustang 1965 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Mustang appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 7, which was released on October 1, 2019. Stock The stock Mustang can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. A pre-modified version is also offered as one of the starter cars given by Lucas. Trivia *In Need for Speed (2015), the Mustang Coupé is listed as producing 281 horsepower in stock form, but no 1965 Mustang stock trim was sold developing greater than 271 horsepower. *In Need for Speed (2015), fitting brake discs to the Mustang Coupé will remove the stock drum brakes, but will not include any calipers unless an aftermarket component is fitted afterwards. *Three prototype 1965 Mustangs were created by Harry Ferguson Research with an AWD system, and Dunlop’s Maxaret prototype ABS system. Gallery NFS2015FordMustangCoupe1965Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015FordMustangCoupe1965Custom.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Custom) NFSPB_FordMustangCoupe1965_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSPB_FordMustangCoupe1965_BigSister_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (Big Sister) NFSPB_Ford_MustangCoupe_Custom.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (Custom) NFSE_Ford_Mustang_Coupe_1965.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Ford_MustangGTCoupe.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References